Forbidden to Forget
by Junaberry
Summary: Sequel to one shot, Forever. Jesse, how will he continue to remain?
1. Swallowed

**A little opening sequence. Enjoy. Apologies for JQDYTYPA last chapt…**

**Beyond Remembering**

**By Junaberry Pop**

I don't know for how many decades or centuries I sat there, staring out the window into the vast ocean.

For every second, I could almost feel my Querida's silky hair or see her bright eyes or stroke her soft cheek.

Every second felt like a million knives were stabbing me in the heart.

The crashing waves could never sooth the endless ache in my soul.

I couldn't accept the fact that no matter how I dreamt of my Susannah, nothing could bring her back to me.

I could never speak another word to her.

The sun could rise and set an infinity of times but I could not spend another second with Susannah.

It seemed unfair at the very least… but that didn't make it any better.

I could try to stop thinking about her for a minute at a time, but in the end, she would always return to my mind.

No one returned to the house; her pink bed remained in its situation, her closet remained half open. Nothing differed; nothing allowed me to forget.

And then I heard something I'd never think I'd hear again.

Her voice.

It stunned me, my eyes flew open. The stairs creaked with weight. The door opened.

Then I saw her.

**How was it? **

**I do accept endless amounts of flaming for my last chapt of (refer above).**


	2. Quick author's note

**Lol, OK, sorry guys if I didn't make this clear BUT that was just the opening sequel to my one shot Forever. I WILL be posting chapters in the near future.**

**JP**


	3. Vision

**Cha, so finally am updating… I'm really gonna work extra, extra hard on this story so yeah, I even wrote a draft by hand!**

**I know… I hate song ficts as I've said before but I have to say that Even in Death by Evanescence rocks and it sort of fits this… I sort of "stole" (what a harsh word) some stuff from New Moon…. So…**

To say my reaction was shocked would be an understatement. My eyes flew open in surprise shock and I jumped off the window seat immediately.

My limbs ached in protest; I had not stood or for that matter walked in an unknown amount of years.

Two chocolate brown eyes in an abnormally pale face **(a/n. THIS IS NOT BELLA. I repeat, this is not Bella) **with an excited pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Good morning, Jesse," she gushed when she spotted me.

I staggered back until my legs hit the seat causing me to collapse into it

I stared at her in utter incredibility.

Finally I found my voice, I said, "hello."

My voice broke; it had been too long since I had used it last.

It stung my throat.

"Hah," her laughter echoed through the house like wind chimes.

"OK, don't panic," she assured me.

"How- what… How can you see me? Who are you?" I questioned her.

"I would've thought you would already know that one…" she trailed off in fake disgust. "I'm a mediator."

She walked over to sit on the bed and I sunk deeper into my seat willing it to suck me in.

"A… mediator?"

Just saying that word stung my tongue, causing me to feel a stirring in my heart, a hole that widened with every second.

I clutched at my torso in desperation. Nothing could make the feeling leave. No one could make it go.

"But what are you doing here?" I continued to question.

"I'm also the apprentice of the Councilor Langdon."

I raised my eyebrows; a reaction I had not done since… she had left. After all, what sort of name is _Councilor Langdon? _

"He heard of your…" she pulled out a crimpled piece of paper, "traumatic experience and wish to express his… condolences."

I shook my head in confusion; a failed attempt at clearing my head.

My vision swirled before my eyes. My head ached in protest.

"Blech," she gave up, "He wants me to bring you to your next life," she explained in mild irritation.

Susannah would have been screaming by then.

My head shot up at her comment.

Not only what she had said had shocked me, but her voice; the way she phrased her sentence, sounded so much like how Susannah would have said it.

"My next life…" I muttered in some response.

"Yes, you're next life," she clarified, not meeting my gaze and shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

I considered this for a moment…

But how could I? Leave all that was left of my Querida…

"I don't want it," I concluded.

"You don't want it?" she repeated.

I nodded once.

"But… wha…" she grasped at pointless words

"Jesse," she said in a softer voice, "There is nothing left for you there but pain and sorrow. **(a/n. I know, "stolen" from LOTR) **Come with me, leave it to be moved to your memory."

"I can't…" I muttered

I thought I say tears brimming in her eyes but I couldn't be sure. After all, what reasons would she have to cry for me?

"Please," she begged, desperately, "Come with me. She would want it," she gave a final attempt at convincing me to follow her into…. Into the depths of which I could never reach out of and grasp the last straws of my previous life… my Susannah.

"You can't know that…" I muttered in response.

"She would want you to forget; for you to be happy."

"No," I hissed and paced to the door. "This is **not **what she would've wanted, she would have wanted me to remember, remember everything."

The girl sighed deeply.

"She would have wanted you to not **forget **but remembering… remembering everything and reveling in your pain here is not healthy, she would be very unhappy," she spoke clearly.

"No," I disagreed. "This is the place for me."

"There is nothing left here! What good does sulking here in your morose do for you or for her soul?" she yelled.

I stared at her in shock.

A girl so… delicate, so fragile as she should not have such a wicked tongue even if it was used rarely.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, opening the door wildly.

She stood but spoke for one last time, "I _do _understand just how much every second without her feels to you, I _do _despite what I know you think, but please, just _leave, _no good can come out of this."

And with those final words she fled the room, her dark hair sailing out behind her as she flew down the stairs.

The musty smell of the room once again filled my senses and I closed my eyes, blocking out everything.

In that moment, my want, no, my need for my Querida overtook everything. I could not think of anything but her.

And in that moment, everything changed.

**I know , this chapter is a bit shorter than my other normal chapters but I do plan on updating more often than what I did with my first fan fiction. **


	4. And So She Speaks

**CONCENTRATION… concentrates Now, we shall FLOW with this chapt. Just to inform you, I won't be updating for the next 4 weeks as I will be overseas on a holiday but rest assured, the day I get back I shall post up a chapt for your enjoyment, lolol.**

**Wow, it's over a month later. (the above a/n was written before I left for my holiday) I still haven't worked on this story yet as I've been planning for my Mockumentary on the Twilight fan fiction section but I will try my hardest to finish up this story EVEN if it's much shorter than What Do You Think You're Playing At?!**

December

January

February

March

April **(stfu lolol, not my fault New Moon rocks!)**

The sun set and so the months past with not a word from the girl, as I had come to call her. I was beginning to think that I had made her up…

The house remained silent and empty as normal and the waves churned in the ocean.

Then one day, having not heard from anyone, the girl returned.

"Jesseee!" she screamed through the house.

I gustily sighed, shaking my head, I returned the favor.

"Yes?"

"It's Naomi!" she replied.

Ah, so her name was Naomi.

I figured as so; Susannah had once had a colleague as tenacious as this girl appeared to be going by the name of Naomi as well.

The door burst open, the hinges squeaking in annoyance.

"What are you doing sitting there?! Please say you've moved since the last time I saw you…" she trailed off in petulance.

"No, I haven't, now please leave," was my stout reply.

"Hmm," she said under her breath while walking slightly towards me. "Well, get up, we're going for a walk. You look like you need to feel the sea breeze on your face once more."

I glared at her in alarm. Walk?! On the beach?!

It had been forever since I had stood from my seat and now she expected me to walk on the sand?

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can, now come," she said and stalked over to me, heaving me from my position and dragging me outside all the while under my constant grumbling.

The breeze winded me, startling my flows of concentration on moving my cramped legs.

"Now, isn't that better?" she asked good naturedly.

I didn't answer but looked straight ahead.

The road had not changed to an extent; it still had its bitchuman exterior but I could almost see beyond the outside.

I could sense the death and torment that it held.

I could hear the heaving sobs of the families of the people of whom they lost.

I could smell the tangible fear.

In the distance tall skyscrapers shone, intimidating all that viewed it.

It had changed in so many ways but was still somehow the same.

A hand tagged at my sleeve. I looked down, it was Naomi.

"Come, walk with me," she chimed and linked her arm in mine.

I stared in awe; no one had touched me in so long and now a girl I hardly knew was making physical contact with me so freely.

"Naomi, please… I… I am not ready for this, I cannot think straight. Just a few more months," I pleaded, helplessly.

"Jesse, your constant complaining is not going to change my mind. I came here for a reason; do you honestly think I drove all the way from Cornell just to drive right back? No, so shut up and let me talk for a bit," she nearly hissed to me; but still with the friendliness I had come to expect from her.

I nodded once, almost afraid of the wrath from this fiery girl.

"Thank you," she simply whispered, she suddenly seemed to be hooked in a daze.

After a minute or so of walking soundlessly along the coast, she broke the silence swiftly.

"Jesse, you cannot wait any longer. You must move on. There is simply… it's simply not _healthy _for you to stay here. I… I… I command you to go," she attempted to sound severe.

"No," was my simple reply.

She pleaded to me silently with her eyes. Those orbs of dark brown splendor captivated me.

"I cannot follow you, Naomi. I know how unreasonable I sound… It's difficult to explain; difficult for me to even understand but… But…" I grasped at helpless words.

"I can help you to understand." She stared at me, recklessly almost.

"You cannot, Naomi. You do not understand what it was like for me. How in God's name are you to understand what it's like to know that every second you spent with the one you loved, _destroyed _their life. How am I suppose to live my next life or whatever it is the I do when I _know _I… I… I simply cannot do it. To think that my Susannah never… never married, nor had children… to know that she… she _died _a virgin, for goodness's sake," I ended breathlessly.

"It was my entire fault…"

I gasped.

"You cannot blame yourself. She chose her life. She could have easily left you but she didn't. Please. There are two ways I can get you to move on:

"Through persuasion or through force."

I shook my head in defiance.

"How about I cut a deal with you?"

She seemed to seize any last hope she could.

"What sort of deal?" I queried, warily.

**(Guh, this story is getting kind of long winded… NAOMI AND JESSE! CUT IT OUT AND GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! OK, my children, you don't have to wait much longer now… Here, I'll cut myself a challenge, the next STORY sentence I write will give away something relatively important in the story…)**

"I will grant you… one last day with your precious Susannah," she almost sneered the name of my one love, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

I swiveled around to meet her eyes.

"It's not possible," I challenged her, belligerently.

"It is, if you want it to be."

"Prove it to me."

If she could actually perform this incredible task… I was not sure as to how I would react.

"Very well," was her stout reply.

The girl closed her eyes, shutting out all light as she lowered her head. Her face released all wrinkles of worry but you could still see the anxiousness and total concentration within her.

Minutes passed.

Hours.

Evening came and I began to get worried but I was too scared to wake her of this daze she seemed to be trapped in.

Then it happened.

And the world seemed to tip upside down.

**Hehe, I haven't updated in FOREVER. (but please remember my holiday so you don't hate me so much…)**

**I bet most of you guys have forgotten me… pout**

**But give it a go, eh?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys do seriously make my day. I've always been really REALLY self conscious about my writing.**

** 33 Love you guys.**

**spreads some Edwardian love**


	5. Can't Wash it All Away

**EUREKA! I have finally found some inspiration to keep working on this story. My beloved Corin of waves frantically HI CORIN! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They were so…. Sexy… RIAOW!**

**eats awkward silence**

**Suze's POV:**

"It's not a dream."

My body was erect, my breathing stilted.

"Jesse?" I whimpered, helplessly.

**Jesse's POV:**

Her cascading hair was the same as the day I had met her. My hands tingled with the prospect of running them through her thick mane.

I needn't imagine her glorious eyes anymore; they were staring straight at me.

"Susannah."

I couldn't explain the immense feeling of… almost relief I experienced.

It was as if a thousand tones of bricks had released my shoulders muscles.

As if all worries left me.

We stared at each others' faces for forever it seemed; taking in every detail

Finally, after an eternity, I took her hand.

"I've missed you," was my simple comment.

"Me too."

No words were needed to express our complete love for each other.

**(GAH! I've got some incredible ideas for the LAST chapter of this story but I really REALLY have to complete a couple more chapters before I can end this story… IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! pulls hair out)**

The following hours seemed like a daze; my beloved Querida and I strolled along the streets and alleys weaving themselves throughout Carmel.

Every now and then, she would gasp at some difference in her surroundings or by a new person she noticed.

I knew she was in pain when she saw couples sitting on a bench at a park or even simply eating pizza in a restaurant; it reminded her of us.

Despite the fact that I had never become alive again through Susannah's existent, she had always allowed me to experience human customs.

She would bring home movies; show me how to cook popcorn.

I was eternally grateful to her and I could never tell her for the prospect of her realizing… realizing that I had never returned the favor, as many said.

"Jesse?" she asked suddenly while we passed through a certain store; one which was previously her favorite.

"Yes Querida?" I answered wearily, suddenly uneasy by the caution in her voice.

"How did this happen?"

She gestured between us.

"What do you mean exactly?" I attempted to merge between the question.

"I mean, how did I… come back?"

"I'm sorry. I should never have put you through this," I said, my forehead wrinkling at disgust at my un-thoughtful decisions.

Why in God's name would she want to return after spending her lifetime with a… ghost.

It pained me to say the word but I knew I had to, as to face the facts.

The moonlight shone down on Susannah's face; basking her in an aura that I knew only she was capable of.

"Oh!" she gasped; her face stuck in a phase of complete horror.

"No, Jesse! Never blame yourself! I'm not _complaining _at all. I'm just… curious."

I shook my head. "This never should have happened."

"STOP IT!" she commanded.

I stared at her in shock; it had been a _long _time since I had heard that voice.

She apologized quickly and we walked briskly back to the house.

She did not look at me again through the hour that we returned to the 99 Pine Crest Road. **(Or whatever the hell her street is called…)**

Pushing open the door for her, she climbed the steps to her old room surreptitiously. I had no idea why she was doing so.

I found her sitting on her bed, staring at her room in wonder. I could not imagine what she was going through.

"Susannah, you're not going to stay here forever, you understand?" I broached the subject carefully.

She looked at me suddenly, "Yes."

I nodded; content with the progress of the discussion.

"Querida, tonight… It is tonight," emotion swelled inside of me as I stated this.

"I know."

She shifted, nervously and I had a sudden urge to collect her in my arms and comfort her.

But I resisted. After all, there are only so many times a heart can be mangled and expected to keep beating; I did not want to hurt her any more. **(Shhhhhh! ENOUGH WITH THE NEW MOONERS JP!)**

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" she gazed up at me, nothing but innocence in her eyes and for once, I believed her.

I said nothing but sat on the bed and pulled her onto my lap, murmuring words of love into her hair.

We sat like that for hours and hours. Every now and then I felt tears fall onto my hand but I did not shift of fear of disturbing the almost perfect dream we were in.

She was in my arms.

I was hers and as I was to her.

**Suze's POV:**

It was 8.45 in the morning when the door suddenly swung open and a small, pale figure swaggered into our room.

I despised her immediately.

"Jesse, good morning. Susannah," she nodded curtly at me.

"Naomi," was Jesse's stout reply.

"You have 4 minutes exactly before she leaves."

She gave no explanation for her sudden arrival but I knew that Jesse understood her reasons.

Her statement confused me. 4 minutes?

Sorrow filled Jesse's liquid eyes and it tore me up inside.

"Four minutes until what?" I dared to ask even though I doubted I would appreciate the answer.

"FOUR MINUTES UNTIL YOU LEAVE! I ALREADY SAID THAT!" she screamed at me, frustrated.

I whimpered and cowered into Jesse's side.

He placed his arm protectively around me and shot the girl a disgusted look of vengeance.

"Well, say your good byes before you have no time left," she sneered at us.

And then the tears came; flowing freely down my cheeks, disturbing my vision.

I turned to look at Jesse; if this was going to be the last time I could see him, I would make the most of it.

He looked… crushed. Anguish was clearly evident in his expression and I could do absolutely nothing to fix it.

The situation we were in reminded me of the exact time in which I had… _died. _When we had said good bye to my mortal life.

"I love you querida."

"Me too," I mouthed and then I was thrown into a violent wind that whisked me far away from my love.


	6. Substance

**WHOA, I'm pumping out these chapts. Like crazy considering I hardly update anymore. Thanks for all your reviews as well! They were very… uplifting.**

**Naomi's POV: (I haven't done N's POV before so, I'm just gonna have some fun with her but if it turns out bad then give me an Oreo)  
**

He literally crumpled before my eyes.

No, he didn't just crumple. You could see him break into oblivion.

I advanced towards him; to comfort him, but before I could get a meter closer he shot me the dirtiest look imaginable.

I guess I couldn't blame him. After all, if not for me, he would have remained oblivious to everything… He never would have had to experience the same the same heartache as when his precious, stupid girlfriend died.

"Jesse?" I asked, tentatively.

"Go away, scum. I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to _look _at you."

Those were the first harsh words I had ever heard him say and it killed me to realize that I was the cause of it.

"Jesse, I gave you your day with your love. And now you must give me what I asked in return," I reminded him.

"I NEVER PROMISED TO FOLLOW YOU INTO WHATEVER DAMNATION YOU HAVE PREPARED FOR ME!" he roared back to life, standing up squarely and staring me in the eye.

A fire flickered in his face and for a moment, I was almost positive that he was going to hit me.

But he didn't. Because he's Jesse. My Jesse.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, and then in a quieter voice, "I can't take this anymore… None of this should have ever happened… I should never have met Susannah… It's my entire fault."

This sparked a flame within me. A deep desire to hit his idiotic, little Susannah who caused Jesse so much pain.

"HOW DARE YOU, JESSE. Never blame yourself. You made that miserable excuse for a girl's life incredible. She had _nothing _before you, and then you gave her everything," I shrieked at him, maniacally.

He glared back.

And then his brow furrowed and finally tears began to pour relentlessly down his perfect cheeks.

Without another thought, I ran up to him despite his defensive posture and embraced him.

It was a strange sensation to hold him in my arms but in another sense, it was perfect.

Bliss.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair.

His head shot up to meet my eyes with a questioning look tainting him.

"I'm sorry; Jesse but I can't hide it anymore. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied immediately; as if without a second thought to the magnitude of his words.

I stared at him in shock for a split second.

**Jesse's POV:**

The moment those words came out of my mouth, I regretted them instantly.

How could I be so foolish?! Get this innocent girl's hopes up when I could hardly return the love she proposed to feel for me.

"I…I…" I fumbled at words that could correct this situation.

But none came to mind and I knew from that moment that I would have to live with my statement until the time came to set it right.

And then she looked me straight in the eye, captured my face in her warm hands and kissed me with as much passion as I had ever experienced.

More than Susannah's even.

And it killed me to know that.

"Don't do this," I said when she released my burning face.

"You don't love me?"

And then, once again, I dug myself deeper into my grave.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then it doesn't matter," she concluded and took my hand. "I could never imagine a better man, Jesse. It doesn't matter anymore."

**(This is a poem in Naomi's POV. Excuse me if it's total bull crap but I wrote it in 2 minutes. Give me an Oreo now.)**

You can't stop the urge,

No matter how hard you try,

It's not something that can halt,

Not something to control,

You can't stop the tingle,

That ripples through your body,

When you see him smile,

When you feel his bliss,

You can't restrain your answer,

You can't stop your love,

Every time he looks,

You can't imagine the pleasure.

**(I know, the poem is really cheesy and stupid but it felt like it needed to be there…)**

And we were happy and that was all that mattered.

**I really, REALLY despise this chapter but I don't know how to make it better… PLUS it's really short. About half the length of my normal chapters. It's more like a filler then anything.**

**But anywho, even I know this story is so much more better than Just What Do You Think You're Playing At?! **

**This one has…. Substance.**

**AIYAHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. Te Amo

**Jeebuz… I'm going crazy with updating because, even though I'm not getting A LOT of reviews, the ones that I do get really are very encouraging. Enjoy.**

**Jesse's POV:**

I never thought I could be happy holding anyone else in my arms but Susannah but I was. Naomi understood me and I understood her.

Every night, for a year, we would leave the house at 6pm and walk around Carmel. To other people, it would seem as if Naomi was walking around randomly, holding an invisible hand, but I knew, that to her, she was holding her love's hand and that was all that mattered.

It was a windy Sunday night, I had my arm wrapped around her and she was leaning her head into my chest with satisfaction.

"Jesse," she began uneasily.

"Yes?" I answered abruptly; almost as soon as she had finished saying my name.

"Do you ever wonder where Susannah is right now?" she questioned.

A thousand thoughts and sorrows raced through my mind. Of course I had never forgotten or stopped loving my Querida. Every day I dreamt about her. I watched her in my dreams in the same way that I was sure she dreamt of me as well.

"Of course," I confirmed but tightened my grip on Naomi's tender shoulders as if to remind her that I was with her now.

"Hmm," she mumbled incoherently. "She hates me you know."

I couldn't disagree with her so I ignored her statement. After all, Susannah, I suppose, had every right to hate her, especially after what Naomi had done to her, what she had said to her, what she had thought about her and once upon a time, I had hated Naomi as well.

"Naomi, sometimes I think that… that she's there. She hasn't left us yet. She hasn't moved on at all. I miss her all the time…" I mumbled.

Then it was Naomi's turn to mumble. It was obvious she felt awkward at that time. And yet she surged on with her curiosity.

"I miss her too, you know…" she said without a doubt.

I was shocked at the very least to hear it but did not interrupt her for fear of disturbing her train of thought. He forehead was creased; she was in deep concentration.

"You know, Jesse, I once had a… ghostly companion. His name was Seth and I loved him to no end."

I stared at her in shock; why would she be confiding these things to me?

"He moved on the day I turned 16 and I never saw him again. Sometimes, I can feel him there… It's like… even though he's not _here _he's thinking about me and that's enough. It's enough for forever," she whispered.

One would have been able to feel the raw emotion in her voice. It charged me with electricity.

She knew how I felt. She understood it to the core.

It just made me love her more.

I embraced her and whispered her name into her hair.

"I love you."

We returned to the once full of life home. The home had begun to disintegrate but Naomi no longer attempted to persuade me to leave. I had refused profusely enough times.

I gently lay her on the bed and took my place by the window seat. The chilly air breezed into the room; once pink but now fading. With my power, I shut the window in a second.

"Jesse, I need to know. Do you love me?" she broke the silence, suddenly.

"Of course I do," I answered immediately, without a moment's hesitation.

"I mean," she corrected herself, "Do you love me more than anyone else? More than Susannah?"

This time I paused for a minute. And in that moment, I knew Susannah was also waiting, probably tapping her foot in anticipation and irritation.

"I do."

Naomi smiled contentedly at me, a thousand emotions flickering on her face.

I loved her more than anyone else and even I could admit that.

"Jesse…" a voice coursed through the room.

It could only belong to one person… Susannah. I knew she wasn't with us in the literal sense of the word, but I also knew she was there, listening to us, watching us.

Both Naomi and I looked frantically around. I wasn't scared in the least, but stunned.

"Yes?" I answered tentatively, after a moment.

Naomi whimpered and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know."

I didn't have to ask. I understood; she had heard my statement on my love for Naomi. It was more than for her.

I could almost see Susannah then, looking at me with complete sadness, a lone tear trailing down her cheek and I longed to reach out and dry it.

It wasn't that I didn't love her; I adored her. But I simply loved Naomi more.

"What can I do?" I asked.

She would understand my question. She had to see.

"Love me," again, her silken voice filled my thoughts and I shook my head to clear it.

"You know I can't."

Naomi came to sit next to me and gently took my hand. I tightened my hold around her.

"I know," I heard her say before a muffled sob and deep breathing.

And then I had life again.

**Naomi's POV:**

I have no idea how it happened but he was just suddenly there again. He looked at me in total shock and flexed his hand. I rubbed it gently and grinned madly at him.

"What? How?" he muttered inanely.

**Jesse's POV:**

I stared deep into her deep eyes. Her translucent skin captivated me.

And then I understood all in a second. It had been my Querida's doing. She had known and so she had changed me. She had given me what I could never return back to her.

Because of her I could breathe again, buy popcorn for Naomi as Susannah had once done for me, and even make love to Naomi.

I kissed her passionately; although it only lasted a second before breaking apart.

"H-," she didn't manage to finish her word even before I ceased her speaking.

"It doesn't matter."

And that night, I held Naomi, in our bed. And in my sleep, I saw Susannah in my dreams. My only Querida and no one could change it.

"Te amo, Querida."

**The ending is a little crap, even I can see that but I just wanted to finish it as soon as possible otherwise I would have lengthened it a bit longer.**

**My sincerest thanks to my dearest reviewers. I assure you, I would have never kept writing if not for your reviews. You honestly do brighten my day.**

**Now, I must ask for your opinions… I am planning on writing another fan fic but I am undecided as to whether or not I should make it a sequel or not! I'm worried that if I do happen to write a sequel, it'll just get boring because I'd be dragging it on.**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks again and don't worry! You'll be reading some more Junaberry Pop madness in the near future.**

**virtual kisses, hugs and pinching of cheeks**

** 33**


End file.
